Complicated
by Mary J.Anna
Summary: J’aime quand tu hurles. Que ce soit de douleur. Quand je te frappe particulièrement violement. Ou encore de plaisir. Quand ma langue joue avec ton corps. HPDM. OS.


**Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers sont à J. K. Rowling.**

**Auteur : Sebarrya ( Ou Seb')**

**Note : Petit One-Shot dans le style de « Douce Folie » mais en plus joyeux. Bonne lecture !**

**_Complicated_**

J'aime quand tu es en colère. Quand tu me frappes. Que tu hurles. Quand tu perds le contrôle totalement. Et que tu ne vois plus que moi. Rien que moi. J'aime avoir ton attention exclusive. Je suis peut être un brin possessif. Mais je suis ton meilleur ennemi. Et je refuse de te partager avec qui que ce soit.

J'aime quand nos souffles se mêlent. Que nos corps se confondent. Que ta douleur soit la mienne. Et que ton triomphe soit ma perte. J'aime ton sourire quand tu gagnes. Il ne donne envie de perdre. J'aime ta moue dépitée quand tu perds. Elle me donne envie de te prouver une nouvelle fois que je suis le meilleur. Je suis peut être un brin masochiste. Mais c'est notre relation. Et c'est celle que je préfère entre toutes.

Nous n'aurions pas été capables d'être amis. Non, nous nous serions ennuyés. Nous avons instauré cette haine. Pour avoir une raison de nous toucher. De nous caresser. De sentir le corps de l'autre brûler le notre. C'est ce que j'aime chez toi. Cette passion que moi seul sait t'inspirer. Ton envie de me détruire. Et mon envie de me perdre entre tes bras. Et je me perds. Encore et encore. Dans cette relation unique. Je suis peut être un brin fou. Mais en réalité, il n'y qu'une chose qui sait me rendre fou. Et c'est bien entendu toi.

J'aime ton sourire. Celui que tu ne m'adresses qu'en privé. Quand il n'y a que toi et moi. Que les apparences se craquèlent. Se fissurent. Et tombent. Et que nos corps à corps deviennent plus intenses encore. Que tes coups deviennent caressent. Que tes morsures deviennent baisers. Et que tes insultes deviennent cris de jouissance. Que dans le silence de cette pièce vide. Tes soupirs deviennent blasphèmes. Et que mon prénom résonne contre les murs. Et que le tien l'accompagne. Encore et encore. Je suis peut être un brin accroc. Mais je ne suis pas le seul à l'être. Et c'est pour cela que tu reviens à chaque fois.

J'aime quand tu hurles. Que ce soit de douleur. Quand je te frappe particulièrement violement. Ou encore de plaisir. Quand ma langue joue avec ton corps. Et que tu te tends sous la douce torture. J'aime quand tu es violent. Que tu me fais hurler. Que tu me mords. Que tu me griffes. Que tu me marques comme tien. Comme ta propriété exclusive. Et que ton corps brûle le mien. A force de te tenir si proche. Je suis peut être un brin sadique. Mais seulement avec toi. Et cela absout chacun de mes pêchés.

Et j'aime quand tu m'appelles. Comme à cet instant. Cette fois c'est par mon nom. Et je sais ce que nous réserve le futur. Des insultes. Qui sonnent comme des mots d'amour dans mon esprit. Et des coups. Qui ne m'indiqueront que la force avec laquelle tu me caresseras ce soir. Et je me tourne. Et je te vois. Tes yeux verts me fixent. Et je me sens trembler légèrement. L'attente du combat à toujours eu cet effet sur moi.

« Potter que me vaut ce … »

_Plaisir. _

« Déplaisir. »

Je suis lâche ne l'oubliez pas. Je sauve les apparences. C'est ce que je sais faire de mieux. Et même si mon cœur s'emballe au son de sa voix. Je n'assumerais pas. Et lui non plus. Il est aussi lâche que moi. Mais il lit entre les lignes. Il sait quel est le mot qui aurait du franchir mes lèvres. Et il s'approche. Et mon cœur s'accélère. Pas si près Potter. Pas si près. J'ai trop envie de toi.

« Rien je vérifiais juste que tu étais en état de parler. Tu ressembles tant à une limace apathique. Que j'ai crains que tu en sois réellement devenue une. »

Et sa clique rit. Alors que j'ai entendu dans le son de sa voix sa véritable inquiétude. Il me trouve fatigué. Il s'inquiète. Mais il ne me le dira jamais en face. En tout cas, pas face à eux.

« Je n'en suis pas une, Potter. Ne soit pas triste. Ta crainte n'est nullement justifiée. Par contre si j'étais toi, je ferais attention. En parlant de limace, il y en a une dans ton entourage qui ne rêve que de te sauter. »

Et pour une fois, il sait que je ne parle pas de moi. Et se tourne vers la susnommée larve. Autrement dit Crivey. Qui sursaute et tente de prendre un air dégagé. Raté. Tout le monde à compris.

« Je sais prendre soin de moi Malefoy. Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas de parents que je ne sais pas me défendre. Au moins, les miens n'ont pas pu me pourrir. »

Une attaque personnelle. C'est le moment d'engager le combat. Il le sait. Je le sens se préparer. Juste quelques secondes. Je me compose un masque de rage. Et saute à l'assaut. Un coup dans le visage. Un autre dans l'estomac. J'en reçois un au nez. Je saigne. Et tu regardes le sang couler un instant. Me permettant de te frapper une nouvelle fois au ventre. Et de te faire tomber à terre. J'aime ton regard haineux. Car au fond de tes yeux. Un autre sentiment s'agite. Et celui là seul moi peut le voir. Le deviner. Le désir. Et je m'assoie sur toi. Te frappant à nouveau.

Et j'entends les cris des autres. Qui t'encouragent. Ou m'encouragent. Mais au fond. Il n'y a que toi et moi. Et ce combat. Ce désir que je sens. Ce tremblement infime de nos deux corps. Nous sommes trop proches. Mais pas encore assez. Et l'envie devient insupportable. Indécente. Et tu me frappes. Tentant de me faire tomber de toi. De renverser la situation. Tu as du sang sur toi. Le mien. Et alors que je le regarde. Et que je relève les yeux vers toi. J'entends tes excuses muettes. Je me penche et te mords violement le cou. Juste pour te marquer. Marquer ta défaite. Et m'excuser. De t'avoir une nouvelle fois frappé.

Je me lève. Et j'entendrais presque leurs soupirs déçus. Je ne le suis pas. C'était un beau combat. Et même si tu as perdu. Je sais que ce soir. C'est moi qui me perdrais en toi. Et cette simple idée me mets dans un état incroyable.

« Tu devrais reprendre l'entraînement Potter. Tu es mou en ce moment. »

Et je m'en vais. Car je sais. Je sais qu'un autre combat se déroulera. Et que dans le silence d'une certaine pièce nous gagnerons, et perdrons tour à tour.

J'aime ces combats. Entre ma raison et mon désir. Quand je veux t'embrasser et que je dois te frapper. J'aime te faire sourire. Autant que de m'attirer ton admiration. J'aime t'entendre rire. Quand nous sommes seuls. J'aime quand tu me parles de notre avenir après la guerre. Après Poudlard. Juste toi et moi. Et le reste on s'en fout. Tu me l'as promis. Loin de leurs préjugés. Et de notre haine antérieure. Seuls au monde. Dans une maison isolée. C'est ton rêve. Et c'est devenu le mien. Je suis peut être un brin amoureux. Mais cela il n'y a que toi qui le sais. Et tu es le seul que cela ne dérange pas. Car tu m'aimes en retour.

**_Fin_**

**J'espère que vous aurez aimé. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit de One-Shot. Depuis « London » en Novembre. Mais en ce moment je suis dans un état d'excitation proche de l'insupportable. Mon livre est quasiment fini après plus de six mois de travail et je suis tout simplement surexcitée. Si quelqu'un veut un extrait. Qu'il me demande et je lui enverrais par MP. **

**_Bisous et à bientôt,_**

_Seb' (Qui attends impatiemment quelques avis sous forme de reviews =p)_


End file.
